The present invention relates generally to therapeutic support braces, and, more particularly, relates to an improved construction and arrangement of wearable braces to provide treatment of and relief from repetitive stress injury (RSI) in various parts of the body. More specifically, though not so limited, the brace of this invention is directed to relief from carpal tunnel syndrome resulting from continuous wrist and hand motions. The preliminary forms of such braces were disclosed in Disclosure Document No. 318,356, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 1, 1992 and Disclosure Document No. 318,663, filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 1, 1992 for "Wrist Brace" and "Knee Brace", respectively.